Trust: A Captain Swan Fan Fiction
by killianmewithfeels
Summary: After all the drama that went down in "The Outsider", Captain Swan seems quite impossible. While in jail, Hook tries to convince Emma that he is not the one in the wrong- Rumplestiltskin is.
1. Chapter 1

Emma shoved Hook into the nearest cell and shut the cell door as quickly as she could. Thoughts continued to run through her mind, blurring into a huge, tangled mess. She turned around and grabbed a chair, turning its back to face the cell, and sat down backwards on the chair.

She examined his expression, noting every detail. His eyes were wide, as if he was surprised and confused. He rubbed the end of his hook, making him seem as nervous as ever. Emma tried to collect her thoughts, but they began flying off from her brain, never to return. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"So we meet again, Swan", Hook finally uttered, breaking the silence. "Though I didn't expect _this _being the way we met", he said, grabbing onto one of the bars with his hand. His words made him seem as though he was calm and collected. Emma just sat in silence, slowly developing a headache from all of the thinking.

"Aren't you going to say something, love? No? Am I going to have to do all of the talking?" The ever-present smirk on his face made her nervous. He always seemed as though he knew something that she didn't, and Emma certainly didn't want to feel as though Hook had the upper-hand in all of this.

"You've shot one of our civilians, and now you want me to talk. About what, exactly? What is there to talk about?"

Hook leaned against the bars of the cell, looking down at the ground and back up at Emma once again. "Maybe about where we left off?"

Emma sighed once again. Hook was making her grow tired. "Look, there's nothing to talk about. The only thing I know is that I'm glad that I chose to leave you at the top of that beanstalk. I knew I couldn't trust you." Emma stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge in her office, pulling out a bottle of water. Sitting back down, she took a long gulp of water before returning her gaze to Killian.

He remained silent, which only made her more nervous. "I hope you know who you're dealing with. Rumple is not someone who you want to cross paths with." Emma laid the bottle of water on her desk and began to pull her hair back, putting it up in a ponytail.

"Ahh, but you see, lass. You've only heard half of the story." Hook stood up straight once again and shifted his weight.

"Oh, is that so?" she said, letting her hands drop to her side. "Well, then. Why don't you tell me the other half? Try to justify all of this for me. Because right now, your case isn't looking good, Hook." She noticed his jaw clench as he lifted his eyes to her.

"I was with a woman," he started. "Milah was her name. At the time, she was…_his_…wife. Of course, he tells others that I stole her from him, but you see, that's not the case. She came to _me. _Willingly. She was tired of being married to the town coward. So, we drank together, laughed together. She was perfect and-" He cut himself off by clearing his throat. "He killed her. He crushed her heart right before my eyes and she died in my arms. I saw the look on his face and knew he didn't care for her at all. He only cared about power. And that was when I knew I had to avenge Milah." Killian looked back down at the ground and backed away from the cell door. "Believe me or not, Swan, that's what happened."

Emma chose not to speak, and Killian, noticing this began to speak for her.

"I know what you're thinking, lass. I saw that flicker in your eyes on the beanstalk. I know you've loved and lost, quite like I have." He allowed a moment of silence before he said, "Care to tell me your tale?"

Her brain wasn't sure that she was ready to tell him, but her heart quickly decided that he deserved to know. "Graham. I wouldn't call it love but…he died in my arms too." She decided to give him the short answer, hoping it was sufficient.

"I see." He sighed and looked up. "Emma, you have to believe me that I wouldn't do this to anyone who didn't deserve it. You believe me, don't you, Emma?"

She noticed that for the first time, he had finally used her first name. She thought everything over and over again, and when she looked at Killian, it was obvious that the silence was beginning to make him lose his patience.

"I wouldn't attempt to kill anyone if it wasn't for revenge! I wouldn't do this to just anyone! But a crocodile, the crocodile who killed Milah? Emma, it's been 300 years! Finally, it's done. It had to be done. _Please_, tell me you believe me." Hook looked emotionally drained as he stared at Emma, hoping that she would say something, _anything. _"You know", he said, lowering his voice close to a whisper, "sometimes I think that maybe death would be best for me. That way, I could see Milah."

Emma shut her eyes tight as to block out the pain. All the love that Hook had for Milah. It showed how much he truly cared. This love was something that Emma could relate to. It hit her right in the heart as she felt an uninvited tear slip down her cheek. She brushed it away as soon as it appeared. In ways, Hook was a lot like her. She had experienced the same pain he had felt, and the same feeling of wanting revenge. Losing someone you loved, she thought, surely develops hatred towards the wrong-doer. And after _300 years? _She could hardly imagine how he had felt. Thinking about her, every single second of the day, only wishing for her. She could see why after all of this time, maybe he did want to die.

"Say something, Emma! Anything!" Hook shouted.

Jolted from her thoughts, Emma quickly uttered, "I believe you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hook raised an eyebrow in surprise and smirked. "Ahh, I knew you would come to your senses, lass."

"Don't get too cocky, Hook", Emma said, giving him a look that portrayed the idea that she wasn't going to put up with his crap.

Killian suppressed a laugh. "I think you've forgotten who you're talking to, Swan."

Emma grinned as she shook her head, knowing what he had said was all too true.

"Well, so long as you believe me", he said, his voice changing tones, "I think that there's another step you have to take."

Emma cast him a sideways glance. "Oh, really? And what is that?" She wasn't sure what was going on in that brain of his. Who could ever know, but very rarely did anything comforting come from his thinking.

"Remember what we talked about at the top of the beanstalk, love? Trust?"

Emma wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, but she certainly didn't like it. "Yes…I'm familiar with that conversation. What about it?"

"You believe me, but now I think you should trust me. Show me you've made progress from the last time I saw you. So how about we have this conversation face to face? No jail cell bars in between us. Just you and me, love." He knew it was going to be quite a challenge for her. He loved challenges, though, and surely the sheriff of Storybrooke did as well.

"Are you meaning to tell me that I should let you out of that cell? Because I'm fairly certain I could get in a lot of trouble for pulling off something like that."

Killian smirked once again. "Ahh, but that's only if they catch you, lass. And _trust _me", he said, emphasizing the word. "As long as I'm here, I'll make sure that no one will."

The slight smile that could have ever been on her face was completely erased now. What would the town think of her, letting a man who had just attempted murder out of his cell? It was nonsense. "I can't do that."

Killian took a deep breath. "You know, Swan, I never pictured you as being a good girl…someone who followed the rules. But it looks like I was clearly mistaken."

"I'm not innocent, if that's what you mean, Hook." She stood up, feeling as if it would give her more control over the matter. She walked over to the bars and grabbed onto one of them with her hand. "Surely you understand."

"Surely _you _understand. I promise I won't run, I won't let anyone catch us. I won't let anything bad happen. And I don't break my promises, lass." He moved closer to Emma, the only thing keeping them from touching being the bars. "Live a little, Swan."

Emma hesitated, reaching for the key in her pocket. After much contemplation, she pulled it out. "I swear, if you try to pull any crap…" The lock clicked, and she pulled the cell door open.

He walked out slowly, clearly trying to dramatize his every move. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it, Swan?" he said, walking over to her desk. He leaned up against it and smirked. "I quite like this a lot better."

She laughed. "I'm sure you do." She walked over to the desk and situated herself next to him. "So, what exactly did you want to talk face to face about?" she asked.

He shifted so that he was facing her. "The past. Us. What you think about me. What _do_ you think of me, love?"

She gave him a strange look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you see me as an enemy?" he asked.

"N-no", she said.

"You hesitated", he whispered. "That's what I thought." He let out a deep sigh. "You've seen a bad side of me, Emma. But surprisingly, I can be a good guy when I want to be."

"I understand that", she replied.

"Do you?" he questioned. With her seeming to think he was somewhat of an enemy, he found it difficult to believe her.

"I…think so", she murmured.

He reached out his hand and grabbed her chin, tilting her head so that she was looking at him. "I want you to fully _trust _me, Emma." he said, letting his hand relax at his side.

"Why do you care so much what I think about you?" she asked.

He looked down in disappointment. "I think he cares for you", he said, repeating Cora's words. "Do you remember that?"

Emma's eyes flashed with realization. "I do, but I thought-"

"Those words weren't far off, love", he said, looking back up at her.

Emma felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "You know, you keep saying that you want _me _to trust _you._ But how have you trusted me for so long…and after what I did?

Suddenly, Hook was closer to her, as if he had glided towards her without her noticing. "There's just something about you, Swan, that feels so…trustworthy", he whispered, just mere inches from her face.

She didn't know what to say. She was hypnotized by his blue eyes and the feeling of his breath fanning on her skin. Her heart was beating out of her chest, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since…_Graham. _It was as if all of the sudden, she felt herself loosen up and let go of any tension holding her back. He seemed to feel the same way. Before she could even comprehend, she let herself melt into him. His lips were on hers in a matter of seconds and they lingered there for quite some time. She didn't know how to feel. It was all so sudden and…unexpected.

He let out a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "You…_you trust me._"


	3. Chapter 3

She ran her hands through his hair, a huge grin plastered across her face. They had been going on like this for a week, and it felt so perfect to Emma. She felt like she was finally where she needed to be. Being in Killian's arms was the one thing that made her feel safe. She hadn't felt anything like this in forever, if ever before. It was comforting, and in this moment it seemed surreal. As she continued to run her fingers through her hair, it made it feel more real.

Killian broke the contact so that he could speak. "We have 2 choices, Emma."

Emma groaned. "Why do we have to make choices? I don't want choices. I just want you."

Killian sighed. "Sadly, we have to make a choice love." He looked into her eyes. She clearly didn't want to make a choice, but they were faced with it. They were going to have to deal with it, whether they liked it or not. "Emma, what we're doing, is…it's dangerous."

Emma's eyes widened. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Killian quickly said, "No, no, I'm not saying we should end this." He knew what she had been thinking and wanted to end that thought as soon as possible. That wasn't even an option at this point. "I've been thinking, if everyone knows that we are together, the crocodile will want to get back at me for Belle. He might hurt you, Emma", he said, stroking her cheek. "So I was thinking. Option one is we run away from here."

It didn't take long for Emma to reject this idea. "No. No way. I've already been down that path, Killian. I…I did that once. It doesn't end well."

Killian looked surprised. "You've already been down that path?"

Emma looked down and sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well luckily, we have plenty of time", he said, allowing his face to become even closer to hers.

"Maybe some other time", she said. "It's not important right now. Option two please", she said, crossing her arms and leaning against her desk. This put her further away from Killian, much to his displeasure.

"Option two", he said, situating himself next to Emma, "we keep this little thing a secret." He gestured towards the space between him and Emma.

Emma thought it through. She was usually pretty good at keeping secrets. This was something huge, though. A relationship, not to mention a relationship with Captain Hook? He had a bad reputation around the town, but it made no difference to her. If this was what it took, then so be it. "I'm going to go with option two", she decided.

"Alright then, option two it is", he smirked.

She smiled at him. Every time he smirked, it stirred up feelings inside her stomach. She looked down at her wrist to see that it was getting really late. "I better get going, Hook. Behave yourself", she said, planting a last kiss on his lips before leading him back over to his cell. Once he was in, she closed the door. He placed his hand on the cell door, and Emma touched it, smiling up at him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love", he said, smiling back at her.

. . . .

Emma let out a deep breath as she dropped her keys down on the dining room table, followed by placing her coat on the back of a chair. Her first destination was the shower. She definitely felt as if she needed one right now. Grabbing clothes out of the dresser drawers in her room, she jumped into the shower.

Emma tended to overthink about things as she was in the shower. This time it was about Hook's proposal. Keeping this whole thing a secret…there was only one exception she could think of. That exception was her parents. Before Emma had even known that Mary Margaret was her mother, she had always been there for her. They never kept any secrets, at least not as far as Emma knew. It felt wrong to keep this from them. The entire idea was so huge that she felt she couldn't keep it to herself. She needed to tell someone, and she could only hope that they'd understand.

She pulled her wet, blonde hair back into a pony tail as she jumped out of the shower and threw some clothes on. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents talking to each other. Henry was in his room, and now was the perfect opportunity to tell them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could only hope she was doing what was right.

Walking over to them, she said, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Emma?" Mary Margaret said touching her arm, a look of concern on her face.

"You remember the beanstalk…" she said, looking at Mary Margaret.

"Well, of course I do", she said, shifting her weight. "What about it?"

"Hook and I…I think we sort of bonded. I don't really know. I just…I've had Hook locked up for a while now. I've talked to him a lot. I think…I really like him." She squeezed her eyes shut, as if it would keep their responses out. She knew that with David around, this wasn't going to end well. She had good intentions in the beginning, but all of the sudden, a pang of regret hit her hard.

"YOU WHAT?" they said in synchronization. It was almost creepy how similar they sometimes seemed.

"You never told me much about this beanstalk encounter, Mary Margaret. Care to tell me more, Emma?" he said, staring at her in somewhat disappointment.

Emma's stomach was in knots now. "Someone had to accompany Hook in climbing the beanstalk and I was chosen. So, we spent a lot of time on the beanstalk and at the top of the beanstalk. We more just went back and forth, arguing with each other. It wasn't romantic or anything, he just-"

"You never told me about him", Henry said from behind Emma.

Emma jumped and nearly had a heart attack as she turned around to see him standing behind her. "I…I didn't think it was important."

"From the way you talk about him, it sounds like he is", Henry said. He looked saddened and hurt. Having Emma hide something from him hurt.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I think you should go back to bed", she said, looking back at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret escorted him to his room as Emma and David sat in silence until she came back.

"So you're meaning to tell me that you're in love with a man who attempted to murder someone?" Mary Margaret said, placing herself next to David once again.

"I wouldn't call it love", Emma said in a hushed voice.

"This is crazy, Emma, you have to admit", David said. "You're my little girl. I don't want your heart broken by this man. He's dangerous."

"You guys don't know him like I do!" Emma yelled.

"Shhh", Mary Margaret said with a finger to her lips, looking towards Henry's bedroom door.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, Emma!" David said.

"I'm 28, I think I can make my own decisions", she said. Things remained quiet for a little bit. "You guys can't tell me that you didn't make hard decisions. Trust me, if I didn't think this was worth fighting for, I wouldn't do it. Chasing after Hook? Before now, I wouldn't have even thought about it. But there's something in him that I've never seen before. I've never felt like this. You have to know what this feels like, making hard decisions. David, you had a wife before Mary Margaret. You have to understand. Don't you?"

David exhaled deeply. "That's different."

"I understand. It's completely different", she said. "But it involved difficult decisions." Emma thought back at her past. She had been through so much that they didn't even know about. Her past was crazy and reckless. "I've handled so much before. I can handle this. I'm a big girl." She looked towards David. "Dad…you have to believe me. You have to _trust _me. Don't you?"

His gaze dramatically softened at the word "dad". He had never heard her say it before. He had wanted her to for so long. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "I did make difficult decisions. And I don't know who you were before this, I know." He sighed. "This is so difficult for me, Emma." He closed his eyes shut for what felt like eternity. "I believe that you have been through a lot before this. And I trust your judgment. If you think this is what is best, then _I trust you", _he said, smiling up at her. It felt strained, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Emma smiled and looked over at Mary Margaret, awaiting her response.

Finally, Mary Margaret clapped a hand over his. She looked up at him and back at Emma as she said, "Well, if he trusts you, then I trust you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma walked into the sheriff's station, carefully placing her coffee cup on the desk and draping her coat around the back of her chair. She took a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and then looked up to see Killian in his jail cell, sitting on the end of the bed in the corner of his cell. "Good morning, love", he said with a yawn.

"Good morning. Get much sleep last night?" she asked, sitting down in her chair.

"Not much sleep that I can get in a jail cell", he said, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "This bed isn't comfortable in the least."

"Well what did you expect?" Emma smiled.

He let his arms drop to his side. "Apparently too much."

She smiled up from the stacks of papers on her desk. They had continued to pile up, forming more and more stacks. Emma couldn't believe that she had let them get this way.

Killian walked towards the bars. "You plan on letting me out, lass?"

"Of course I do", she smiled. She walked over and quickly let him out. Walking over to her desk, she turned around and looked up into Killian's electric blue eyes and smiled.

He grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her. Killian hadn't felt this way in forever. She was perfect to him.

Emma felt the same way. The only men who had ever been in her life had disappeared. She could only hope that it wouldn't happen again. Maybe that's why it took her a while to let him in. She was worried that he would steal her heart and run away with it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by bell's jingling on the front door as it was opened. Emma instinctively pushed Killan off of her. "That's weird, I wasn't expecting anyone", Emma said. She stood up and quickly pushed Killian back into his cell. As she locked the door, she saw Killian's eyes grow wide. Turning around, she saw the maniacal expression spread across Cora's face. It was as if someone had punched Emma in the stomach, because she totally lost control of her breathing. "I…"

"Hello, Swan", Cora said in her smooth voice, evil laced within her words.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Emma spat.

"Oh, that's not the way to greet a queen", she said.

Emma moved around to the other side of her desk. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're not a queen here."

Cora chuckled. It was discomforting, and Emma didn't like it in the least.

Killian decided to speak up. "Cora…we meet again."

Cora looked up from Emma. "Ahh, Hook. So we _do _meet again", she said, striding towards him.

"_Why are you here?" _he grunted. He knew Cora all too well, and he knew she wasn't here to say 'hello'.

Cora's gaze hardened. "You let the cricket go", she said. "And you chose HER." She briefly turned around and looked at Emma.

"I thought we had a mutual agreement to go separate ways", Killian said.

"I never said anything of the sorts", Cora said, getting as close as she could to him.

"It was implied", he said, backing away.

Cora stepped backwards and turned around to Emma. "And YOU."

Emma's eyes widened at this. What could she want from Emma?

"You took my daughter's son away from her", she said, getting closer to Emma.

Emma felt completely uncomfortable now. "I did what was best for him", she said.

Cora laughed. "Oh, of course. Stealing him away from the mother he has been with for his entire life. That's what's _best _for him."

Emma's eyes narrowed. Cora didn't understand, and she didn't have any place in this decision. She wasn't exactly the best role model for parenting, the lady who had deliberately stolen her daughter's happiness, and that wasn't what Emma had wanted for Henry. Emma wanted quite the opposite.

"So, I was told about you and Hook", she smirked. Before she had seen it coming, Cora grabbed Emma by her throat. "I'm here to end your happiness."

Emma felt her throat being constricted. Her eyes widened as she struggled to breathe. _This was the end_, she thought. _This is it for me. I should've known that there is no such thing as a happy ending._

"No!" Killian yelled. "Let her go!" He continued to shake the bars, even though he knew it was completely hopeless. "Emma, the keys!"

Emma moved her hand across her desk, trying to locate the keys to his cell. Finally, she felt them beneath her fingertips and threw them across the room before Cora could take them. Luckily, they flew between the bars, and Killian picked them up.

Cora saw this and let go of Emma. Finally, Emma could breath. The fresh air felt so good as she doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

Killian scraped the keys across the door until he found the lock. He turned it as quick as he could, and finally the door opened. He lunged towards Cora, which caused her to tumble to the ground. "Don't…hurt…HER." He stood over her and pinned her down with his foot for safety. It wasn't causing her any pain, but it was effective in keeping her from trying to kill him or Emma.

"Emma deserves a happy ending", Cora gasped. "Not you."

Killian was taken aback by this. It was true that he had a terrible reputation and had done some bad things in the past. But around Emma, he was a changed person. He wasn't the pirate that Cora had seen. He was remade. It was as if he wasn't Captain Hook anymore. He was Killian Jones. "She doesn't deserve the old me", he said, "but around her…I'm a different person, Cora. But I see you haven't made any progress with your daughter, have you?"

She struggled to get up off of the ground, but to no avail. She let out a deep breath.

Emma walked over to Killian. "Who told you about us?" she asked.

"Regina", she grunted.

"Ahh. And who told Regina?"

"Who do you _think _told Regina?" she spat.

"Well clearly I don't know if I'm asking", she said, getting up to her face.

"It was Henry."

Emma closed her eyes and backed away. Of course. She knew he had meant no harm by it, but it only made sense. This is what she got for trying to keep secrets.

Killian sighed. "What am I to do with you, Cora?"

Cora smiled an evil smile at him. "That's for you to decide, dear."

Killian raised his eyebrow. "Well, if I let you go, you're going to have to promise me that you won't try to cause problems around the town."

Cora laughed. "Oh, you're funny, Hook."

Killian closed his eyes. "Emma, can you step out for a minute?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What needs to be done for the good of the town", he said.

Emma looked down at the ground and nodded. "Alright."

She went outside and leaned against the building until Killian came out minutes later, carrying Cora over his shoulder. Emma's eyes widened.

Killian sighed. "She's not dead, love, if that's what you're thinking."

Emma shook the thought from her mind. "Right. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking her across the town line. Luckily, I still have some of the Crocodile's potion for myself. I'm taking her far away from here. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright", Emma sighed. And with that, Killian was off.

. . . . .

Emma continued working on the stacks of papers on her desk. With Killian around, she didn't get much done. He was quite the distraction. She heard the door bells jingle, and she smiled to herself. Standing up, she walked over to where Killian was. After he had taken his jacket off, she wrapped her arms around him. "Did you do it?" she asked.

"Yes. She shouldn't be around here anymore. Don't worry, love. You're safe from her."

Emma smiled. He really cared for her. This was all she could ever ask for. Someone who loved her and who would go out of their way to protect her.

"You know, not too long ago I could never see this happening. Before you trusted me, I probably would have been dead. Who knows what would have happened with Cora today", he said.

"Well luckily, I do trust you", she said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled. "I think I've fallen for you, Emma Swan."

"I think I've fallen for you, too", she whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her. He was right where he needed to be. Sure he was in jail, but he was in love as well. Sometimes love is difficult. Obviously, this 300 year old pirate knew that. Whatever it took and whatever he had to do to be with Emma Swan, he was going to do it. Besides, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

. . . . .

THE END

"I think that in all life there are the people that are right for you and there are the people that are wrong for you. Then there are the people you just choose." –Eddy Kitsis


End file.
